


Kembang Api Pertama

by ClaireChevalier



Series: TsukkiKage Week 2k17 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 3, Fireworks, Happy Tsukikage Day!, M/M, Sequel of Terima Kasih, tsukkikageweek
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireChevalier/pseuds/ClaireChevalier
Summary: Tsukkikage Week Day 3 - Fireworks





	Kembang Api Pertama

**Haikyuu! © HaruichiFurudate**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_

.

A TsukiKagefict

_Dedicated for TsukkiKage Week 2k17_

**Day 3**

[ Heights / **Fireworks** ]

**Sequel of Terima Kasih**

.

.

Happy Tsukkikage Day!

.

.

* * *

 

Mesin mobil berhenti berderu ketika Tsukishima Kei selesai memarkirkan mobilnya di area parkir. Ia melirik jam tangannya yang telah menunjukkan pukul 14.00 waktu setempat. Sudah agak terlambat sebenarnya Kei berkunjung ke salah satu gedung apartemen yang berada di seputaran Shinjuku itu, tapi ia yakin si _penunggu_ akan menerima alasan keterlambatannya.

Cuaca dingin yang mulai menusuk di akhir desember, membuat Kei sedikit bergidik begitu keluar dari mobil. Ia merapatkan jaketnya untuk menghalau udara dingin yang membelai tengkuknya. Setelah mengatakan tujuannya pada salah seorang satpam yang berjaga dan mendapat persetujuan dari pemilik apartemen yang ditujunya, Kei pun mendapat akses masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen yang sangat dijaga ketat itu. Ia langsung memencet tombol bertuliskan angka sembilan begitu masuk ke dalam _lift._ Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kei sampai di lantai Sembilan, kakinya lalu melangkah keluar _lift_ dan mencari apartemen bernomor 911. Bunyi bel terdengar saat Kei memencet tombol di samping papan nama pemilik apartemen.

" _Ya, sebentar!"_ Suara yang menjawab di intercom adalah sebuah suara nyaring yang tak terlalu familiar di telinga Kei, tapi ia tahu pemiliknya.

Kei menunggu dengan tenang, sembari memikirkan apa yang dikerjakan si pemilik apartemen saat ini karena yang menjawab belnya adalah orang lain.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Dokter." Seorang pria berambut nyentrik berwarna _orange_ langsung menyuguhkan senyum lima jarinya begitu pintu depan dibuka.

"Sudah kubilang tak perlu formal seperti itu jika kita bertemu di luar rumah sakit, Hinata-san." Kei membungkuk sekilas sebelum masuk ke dalam apartemen setelah dipersilahkan oleh pria yang dipanggilnya Hinata-san itu.

"Kalau begitu, kupanggil Tsukishima saja?" Hinata Shouyou, nama lengkap si pemilik rambut nyentrik itu bertanya dengan nada ramah, "Dan tidak perlu menambahkan sufiks –san di belakang namaku. Panggil saja Hinata. Semua teman Yamayama-kun adalah temanku juga."

Kei hendak tertawa saat mendengar panggilan khusus Shouyo pada si pemilik apartemen, tapi sebuah dehaman mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Jangan meracuni tamuku dengan informasi yang tidak benar, Hinata- _boge_!" Kageyama Tobio, si pemilik apartemen akhirnya muncul juga. Pakaiannya sudah rapi, _sweater_ biru tua yang dipadukan celana _jeans_ hitam. Jaket tebal yang sewarna dengan bajunya tersampir di tangan yang memegang sebuah ransel, sementara tangannya yang lain memegang sebuah tongkat untuk membantunya berjalan. Kepala hitamnya tampak terbungkus topi rajut berwarna abu-abu tua.

"Oh, kau sudah siap?" Kei menatap Tobio yang berjalan perlahan mendekati mereka.

"Dia sudah menunggumu dari tadi, tidak sabar ingin berjalan-jalan bersama Dokter-san," potong Shouyou dengan semangat.

"Tidak!" Tobio membantah cepat dan mendelik pada Shouyou, "Masuk sana!"

Shouyou tertawa renyah sebelum meninggalkan Kei di _genkan_.

"Kau 'kan tidak perlu sampai memarahinya seperti itu." Kei terkekeh pelan.

"Dia sudah terbiasa."

"Omong-omong, maaf aku terlambat. Ada pasien darurat tadi." Dengan sigap, Kei melepas sepatunya dan mengambil ransel Tobio yang dipegangnya dengan susah payah.

"Tidak perlu—"

"Aku hanya mempermudah jalanmu saja."

Tobio mendecih tidak suka, tapi ia tak protes lagi.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?"

Tobio mengangguk. "Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa mengantarku ke Miyagi hari ini? Pekerjaanmu 'kan banyak."

"Aku sudah mengajukan cuti untuk tiga hari ke depan. Jika tidak ada situasi darurat, cutiku tidak akan dipersingkat."

"Oh…," Tobio mendudukkan dirinya di _genkan_ untuk memakai sepatu. "Kau sebenarnya tidak perlu bertindak sejauh ini karena permintaan Iwaizumi-san. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri—"

"Lalu membiarkanmu berangkat sendiri ke Miyagi?"

"Oi, aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Tapi saat ini kau masih pasien temanku kalau kau tak lupa, Kageyama-san."

Tobio kembali mendecih, "Kenapa kau semakin menyebalkan?" katanya dengan nada tak suka seperti biasanya. Setelah sepasang sepatunya terpasang sempurna, Tobio berdiri dengan bantuan tongkatnya, "Hinata! Kami pergi dulu," teriaknya kemudian.

"Ya~" Terdengar bunyi langkah yang cepat menghampiri ke arah mereka, "Hati-hati di jalan! Kabari aku kalau kalian sudah sampai di Miyagi." Kepala _orange_ Shouyou tampak menyembul sebentar sebelum kembali menghilang.

Dengusan keluar dari bibir Tobio yang kembali menekuk khas. Ia menatap Kei, "Ayo."

**-oo-**

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit musim gugur lalu, Tobio harus rehat sejenak dari segala aktivitas volinya di dunia profesional. Akibat kecelakaan di musim panas lalu, ia harus menjalani rehabilitasi untuk kaki kanannya yang terpaksa dipakaikan _pen_. Kecelakaan parah yang dialaminya bersama seluruh anggota timnas voli putra Jepang lainnya membuat Tobio mau tak mau harus menerima untuk beristirahat sementara waktu. Dari keterangan dokter tulang yang bertanggung jawab atas kondisi Tobio, butuh beberapa bulan agar _pen_ yang menyangga tulang pahanya bisa berfungsi seperti sedia kala.

Sejak terbangun dari 'koma'nya yang tidak biasa, Tobio melupakan segala hal yang terjadi selama jiwa dan tubuh aslinya terpisah. Ia bahkan melupakan bahwa dalam sebulan lebih tidur panjangnya itu, banyak hal yang telah terjadi di antara dirinya dan Kei. Tapi berkat bantuan Iwaizumi Hajime yang setelah kejadian itu memilih pindah ke apartemen Tobio untuk menjaganya, sedikit demi sedikit Tobio diberitahu tentang kenyataan sebenarnya dari kasus yang terjadi enam tahun lalu. Sekarang Tobio bahkan sudah tahu bahwa hati kakaknya, Oikawa Tooru, berada di dalam tubuh Kei. Tapi fakta tentang Kei yang bisa _melihat_ sesuatu yang tak seharusnya dilihat tetap tersimpan rapat. Ia tidak berencana memberitahu Tobio dalam waktu dekat.

"Masih dingin?" Kei memecah keheningan di dalam mobil yang sudah melaju di jalan raya. Ia menaikkan suhu pemanas di mobilnya. Sedari tadi, keadaan di dalam mobil sedikit tegang karena tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara.

"Tidak, hanya kakiku saja yang sedikit ngilu," gumam Tobio sambil menepuk pelan paha kanannya.

Ah, ya. Di cuaca dingin seperti ini, akan sangat tidak nyaman bagi seseorang yang di dalam tubuhnya ditanam sebuah besi sebagai penyangga.

"Lama-lama nanti akan terbiasa," komentar Kei. Tobio hanya ber-hmm panjang. "Kalau bosan, kau bisa menghidupkan musik."

Tobio menggeleng, "Sepertinya aku akan tidur sebentar. Obatku mulai bereaksi." Ia mulai menurunkan sandaran kursi penumpang dan memosisikan dirinya di posisi yang paling nyaman. "Maaf, sepertinya kau yang akan bosan karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu berbicara sementara waktu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini."

"Terima kasih."

Kei sebenarnya ingin bertanya maksud dari kata terima kasih yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Tobio, tapi kedua kelopak mata pria berambut hitam itu sudah menutup sempurna. Karena itu, ia memilih menelan kembali pertanyaannya.

**-oo-**

Perjalanan darat yang memakan waktu kurang lebih empat setengah jam tanpa istirahat, tentu saja sedikit banyak membuat Kei merasa bosan dan kelelahan. Tapi demi pria yang duduk di sebelahnya dan masih tertidur pulas, Kei tak memprotes. Ia menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah pom bensin dan memutuskan untuk membangunkan Tobio sementara menunggu tangki minyak mobilnya terisi penuh.

"Kageyama … Kageyama." Kei mengguncang pelan bahu Tobio dari kaca mobil yang diturunkannya tadi. "Kageyama, kita sudah sampai di Miyagi," katanya lagi.

Tubuh Tobio mulai bergerak dan tak lama kemudian sepasang _dark saphire-_ nya menatap sepasang iris coklat keemasan Kei yang tengah memandangnya dari luar mobil. Ia tampak berpikir selama beberapa saat sebelum terlonjak dari tidurnya, "Ah, maaf! Apa aku ketiduran sepanjang perjalanan?" tanyanya yang terlihat sedikit panik sembari memproses keadaan sekitar.

Kei hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah panik Tobio itu. "Kita sudah sampai di Miyagi dan sedang mengisi bensin. Aku tidak tahu di mana letak panti asuhanmu, makanya aku terpaksa membangunkanmu."

"Seharusnya kau membangunkanku lebih cepat."

"Mana mungkin aku membangunkanmu yang tidur seperti orang mati." Kei tertawa di akhir ucapannya, sedangkan Tobio hanya menekuk wajahnya seperti biasa. Percakapan mereka diinterupsi oleh bunyi mesin SPBU yang menandakan bahwa bensin yang dibelinya sudah berpindah semua ke dalam tangki.

"Kau ingin makan dulu atau langsung melanjutkan perjalanan?"

Tobio membuka layar ponselnya yang sudah berisi beberapa pesan dari Hajime. "Ah, kau sudah lapar? Kalau masih bisa ditahan, Iwaizumi-san sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita di panti."

"Tidak terlalu, sih." Kei memutar langkahnya ke pintu kemudi mobilnya. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan kembali memasang _seat bealt_. "Kalau jarak panti asuhanmu tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, kurasa perutku yang keroncongan bisa bertahan." Kei menyalakan mesin mobil dan kembali membawa mobilnya ke jalan raya.

"Aku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal menunda makan malam, karena masakan Iwaizumi-san adalah yang terbaik di panti. Masakan Yumi-san bahkan masih kalah dibanding masakannya," Tobio menyinggung salah satu pengurus panti asuhannya dulu.

"Oh, ya?" Kei selalu suka melihat wajah senang Tobio yang begitu polos saat menceritakan tentang masa lalunya.

"Ah, tapi kalau kau sangat lapar, kita bisa mampir ke supermarket dulu membeli beberapa camilan. Kau sudah mengemudi sedari tadi, kurasa kau sangat lapar sekarang."

"Aku sudah terbiasa menahan lapar selama berjam-jam di ruang operasi, jadi menahannya selama beberapa menit lagi tidak akan masalah bagiku. Atau, letak panti asuhanmu sangat jauh dari sini?"

Tobio menggeleng, "Belok kanan di depan sana, kita tinggal lurus saja. Panti asuhanku terletak di ujung bukit yang ada di sana." Telunjuk Tobio menunjuk sebuah bukit yang memang puncaknya terlihat dari tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejujurnya, Tsukishima Kei tak pernah berhubungan baik dengan anak-anak. Wajahnya yang datar dan kata-katanya yang pedas seringkali membuat anak-anak di sekitarnya tidak betah. Ia sendiri tidak membayangkan bahwa teman seperjalanannya, Kageyama Tobio, yang mempunyai wajah lebih sangar darinya itu akan sangat ahli dalam menangani anak-anak.

Mereka tiba di panti asuhan tempat Tobio, Hajime dan Tooru tumbuh besar ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 19.11 waktu setempat. Sudah masuk jam makan malam, karenanya mereka langsung digiring ke ruang makan ketika tiba di panti asuhan.

"Kak Tobio!" Dua orang anak berlari kencang ke arah Tobio dan Kei yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan yang cukup besar. Sebuah meja panjang ditempatkan di tengah ruangan. Sudah ada beberapa anak yang duduk di bangku-bangku yang mengelilingi meja panjang tersebut.

"Anna! Ren! Jangan menerjang Tobio-kun!" Salah seorang pengurus panti berseru khawatir saat melihat sepasang anak berlari ke arah Tobio. Kedua anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang berumur sekitar enam tahunan itu berhenti tepat beberapa langkah di hadapan Tobio.

"Kami tahu kok, Bunda Yumi!" seru mereka serempak. "Kak Tobio, selamat datang!" kata mereka yang melebarkan kedua tangannya masing-masing, minta dipeluk.

Tobio tersenyum kecil. Ia membungkukkan badannya agar kedua anak itu bisa memeluknya. "Terima kasih, Anna, Ren."

Saat melihat pemandangan itu, Kei merasakan kehangatan menjalar seketika di seluruh tubuhnya. Cuaca dingin yang sedang menerpa rasanya tidak masalah sama sekali.

"Aku juga ingin dipeluk Kak Tobio."

"Aku juga, aku juga!"

"Rin, juga~"

"Anak-anak," wanita paruh baya yang tadi dipanggil Bunda Yumi oleh Anna dan Ren tampak menepuk kedua tangannya, berusaha memperoleh perhatian dari anak-anak yang mulai mengelilingi Tobio dan Kei. "Jangan mengganggu Tobio-kun dan temannya dulu, mereka baru saja sampai. Kalian bisa memonopoli Tobio-kun besok," tambahnya sambil tersenyum hangat pada Tobio yang membalasnya dengan anggukan maklum.

"Selamat datang, anakku," kata Yumi yang mendekati Tobio dan memeluknya hangat.

"Terima kasih, Yumi-san." Tobio tersenyum tipis ketika melepaskan pelukan salah satu ibu asuhnya itu.

"Nah, kalian duduklah di meja makan. Temanmu juga pasti capek, 'kan?" Yumi melihat pada Kei yang langsung membungkuk sopan.

"Maaf mengganggu."

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan terlalu formal seperti itu…," Yumi terlihat berpikir karena sepertinya mereka memang belum saling mengenalkan diri.

"Kei. Namaku Tsukishima Kei."

"Ah, ya … Kei-kun, aku Yumi, salah satu pengurus panti ini." Yumi tersenyum hangat, layaknya senyum seorang ibu. Ah, Kei jadi kangen dengan ibunya. "Ayo, duduk dulu. Makan besar kita akan segera dihidangkan."

"Yumi-san, apa tidak ada yang bisa kami kerjakan?" Tobio bertanya ketika Yumi mendorong pelan punggungnya ke arah meja makan.

Yumi menggeleng cepat, "Kalian adalah tamu, jadi kalian duduk saja dengan manis," katanya sambil mengerling pada Tobio.

"Tapi—"

"Duduk saja, Tobio. Tidak ada lagi yang harus dikerjakan," ucapan Iwaizumi Hajime yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang makan dengan sepanci _kare_ di tangannya memotong ucapan Tobio.

"Iwaizumi-san."

Hajime hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengisyaratkan agar Kei dan Tobio duduk di antara anak-anak yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu. Kei dan Tobio pun duduk di dua kursi yang telah disediakan untuk mereka.

"Apa acara makan malam di sini selalu sebesar ini?" Kei berbisik pada Tobio yang tengah menaruh tongkatnya di dekat meja ketika melihat perlahan tapi pasti meja panjang di hadapannya mulai penuh dengan banyak menu makanan.

"Tidak. Hanya beberapa malam besar saja."

"Oh … Karena hari ini adalah malam tahun baru?"

Tobio menggeleng lalu mengangguk, sukses membuat Kei bingung. "Malam ini kita berkumpul bersama bukan hanya untuk memperingati malam tahun baru, tapi juga untuk memperingati hari kepergian Kak Tooru."

Kei terdiam mendengarnya. Ia baru ingat kalau hari operasinya dulu berakhir di awal tahun baru yang itu artinya adalah hari kematian Oikawa Tooru. Setelah itu, Kei tak berkata-kata lagi. Ia sedikit tidak nyaman jika sudah membicarakan tentang hal itu, meski kepergian Tooru bukanlah kesalahannya.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Semua orang di sini menerimamu dan kurasa Kakak juga. Kepergiannya sama sekali bukan kesalahanmu."

Tepat saat Tobio mengatakan itu, Kei melihat sekelebat bayangan cokelat di pintu ruang makan. Ah, benar juga, sejak ia tiba di panti asuhan itu, Kei sama sekali belum melihat para jiwa yang tinggal di sana.

_Mungkinkah…?_

"Nah, makanan sudah terhidang. Sekarang kita harus…?"

"Berdoa!" Anak-anak serempak menjawab perkataan Yumi. Hajime sudah bergabung di samping Tobio yang sedari tadi tak melepas senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Jangan sungkan, Dokter. Anggap saja rumah sendiri," ucap Hajime yang membungkuk sopan padanya.

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih, Iwaizumi-san."

Setelah itu, semua orang yang duduk mengelilingi meja makan mulai menutup mata dan menunduk, khusyuk dengan doa masing-masing. Kei yang tak mengerti harus berdoa untuk apa dan siapa, akhirnya hanya memperhatikan Tobio saja. Pria itu tampak khusyuk menggumamkan doa di dalam hati hingga sebulir air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Refleks, Kei menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Tobio yang langsung membuka matanya kaget.

"Maaf, aku—"

Kei menggeleng dan tersenyum hangat, "Semoga doamu terkabul."

**-oo-**

Setelah sesi makan malam selesai, Kei dan Tobio memaksa untuk membantu membereskan peralatan makan malam mereka sementara anak-anak bermain kembang api di halaman belakang panti.

"Maaf, Dokter, kami jadi merepotkanmu," Hajime mendekat, menyodorkan selembar kain untuk Kei membasuh tangannya yang basah. Ia dan Tobio bersikeras membantu Hajime untuk mencuci piring.

"Tidak masalah, Iwaizumi-san dan … bisakah kau memanggilku dengan namaku saja jika kita berada di luar? Panggilan itu terdengar sedikit _berjarak_ ," kata Kei ringan.

"Oh, baiklah."

"Iwaizumi-san, kau sudah selesai?" Tobio yang tadi berbicara dengan Yumi menghampiri mereka berdua. "Yumi-san mengajak kita ke bukit belakang, dari sana kita bisa melihat kembang api yang akan muncul saat puncak malam tahun baru."

"Kalian duluan saja, masih ada yang harus kukerjakan di sini," kata Hajime yang mendekat ke arah Tobio. Ia lalu menepuk pundak Tobio dan berkata, "Kau juga, berhentilah memanggil nama keluargaku, Tobio." Dan setelahnya, Hajime menghilang di balik pintu yang mengarah ke koridor kamar tidur anak-anak.

"Sepertinya aku menyinggungnya," gumam Tobio yang terlihat memasang raut menyesal.

"Tentu saja dia tersinggung kalau kau tetap memanggil Oikawa-san dengan sebutan kakak, tapi kau malah memanggilanya dengan nama keluarga angkatnya," Kei berkomentar.

Tobio tak menyahut, hanya memandang Kei lurus.

Kei yang ditatap pun hanya bisa membalas tatapan Tobio sampai sebuah bayangan kembali mengusik perhatiannya. "Apa di sini ada foto-foto masa kecil kalian?" Ia tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa?"

"Boleh kulihat? Aku … tidak tahu bagaimana rupa Oikawa-san. Setidaknya aku harus tahu bagaimana rupa dari penyelamatku, 'kan?"

Tobio terkekeh pelan, lalu menuntun Kei ke ruang tengah panti. Begitu masuk ke ruangan yang sama besarnya dengan ruang makan mereka, Kei langsung disuguhi dengan sebuah dinding di mana tergantung sebuah papan yang tertempel berbagai foto anak-anak yang tinggal di sana. Tobio berjalan ke sisi kanan papan dan menunjuk sebuah foto. Kei pun mempercepat langkahnya hingga ia berhenti di samping Tobio.

"Aku, Kak Hajime dan Kak Tooru." Tobio menunjuk satu-persatu foto lama yang tertempel di sana. Ada potret tiga anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain pasir di tepi pantai. "Saat itu hari ulang tahun Kak Tooru. Dia merengek pada Yumi-san agar kami bisa bermain pasir di pantai." Tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir Tobio ketika menceritakannya.

Kei tak langsung menjawab. Ia memerhatikan dengan tekun foto-foto tiga bersaudara itu sejak kecil hingga mereka beranjak dewasa. Pada akhirnya, sepasang matanya berakhir pada sebuah potret di mana terdapat foto Tobio, Hajime dan Tooru dewasa yang memakai seragam tim voli universitasnya masing-masing.

"Ini diambil di hari pertama kami bertemu kembali setelah kami diadopsi," ucapan Tobio memecah lamunan Kei, "Kak Tooru menangis seharian karena terlalu senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganku, katanya."

Kei mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, bukan ke arah Tobio, melainkan ke sisi kirinya karena mendengar seseorang tertawa kecil. "Dia memang sangat senang saat itu," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Kei menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Aku sudah cukup melihat-lihat. Katanya kau ingin ke bukit belakang?"

"Ah, ya. Tapi kita harus mengambil jaket terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya cuaca akan semakin dingin." Tobio berjalan mendahului Kei yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Pria berkacamata itu masih memandang ke sisi kirinya, lalu membungkuk hormat sebelum mengikuti langkah Tobio yang sudah berada di ambang pintu.

_Terima kasih, Oikawa-san._

**-oo-**

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" Kei bertanya ketika mereka telah sampai di atas bukit yang tak jauh dari panti asuhan. Suhu di sekitar mereka semakin menurun seiring dengan mendekati tengah malam. Ia dan Tobio kini duduk di sebuah bangku kayu yang berada di bawah pohon _ek_ besar di bukit belakang panti.

"Kau tidak tahan dingin?" Bukannya menjawab, Tobio malah balik bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

Kei mendecih. Ia menggosokkan kedua tangannya dan meniupnya perlahan, "Aku lupa membawa sarung tanganku."

Tobio mengernyitkan dahinya tak suka. "Tadi 'kan sudah kubilang untuk membawanya, kenapa bisa lupa?"

 _Aku tidak memperhatikan perkataanmu karena seseorang._ Ingin sekali Kei berkata seperti itu, tapi tak mungkin dilakukannya. "Namanya juga lupa."

Hening selama beberapa saat sampai sepasang sarung tangan abu-abu tua disodorkan Tobio padanya. "Pakai ini." Nada bicaranya tidak memberi kesempatan Kei untuk menolak.

"Yakin? Aku tidak akan menolaknya loh karena aku benar-benar kedinginan saat ini."

Tobio tersenyum miring, "Cuaca seperti ini sudah biasa untukku. Aku sering berlari di malam tahun baru yang dingin seperti ini."

Kei mengambil sarung tangan Tobio dan memakainya tanpa ragu. "Kau bodoh atau ingin mati muda?"

Tobio mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa ingin melakukannya saja setiap malam tahun baru datang." Ia mengeluarkan sebungkus kembang api kecil dan korek api dari bungkusan yang diberikan oleh salah seorang anak panti padanya. "Tadi Anna memberikan ini padaku," katanya pada Kei. Anak-anak panti yang lain sudah kembali ke dalam karena cuaca yang semakin dingin, meski diiringi dengan protesan karena mereka ingin melihat kembang api di malam tahun baru. "Kau mau membakarnya?" tawar Tobio.

Kei menggeleng. "Bukan jamanku lagi bertingkah seperti anak kecil," katanya ringan yang langsung terkekeh melihat wajah menekuk Tobio. "Ah, tadi kau tidak mengajak Iwaizumi-san bersama kita?" Kei akhirnya tersadar bahwa sosok Hajime tak pernah kelihatan lagi setelah mereka selesai mencuci piring.

Kali ini Tobio yang menggeleng, "Setiap malam tahun baru, Kak Hajime pasti mengurung diri di kamarnya yang dulu, kamarnya bersama Kak Tooru sebelum dia diangkat oleh keluarga Iwaizumi."

"Oh, begitu."

Tobio mengangguk kecil, matanya masih melekat pada percikan api yang keluar dari kembang api di tangannya. "Baik aku ataupun Kak Hajime tak ada yang bisa melewati malam tahun baru sebahagia orang lain sejak Kak Tooru pergi. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku melihat dan bermain kembang api seperti malam ini."

"Kenapa?"

Kembang api di tangan Tobio mulai meredup. "Karena Kak Tooru-lah yang paling senang bermain kembang api dan mengajak kami untuk menunggu kembang api tahun baru di sini. Meski dia kedinginan, meski aku dan Kak Hajime mengikutinya ke sini dengan setengah hati, dia akan tetap tersenyum lebar."

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Tobio yang masih bernostalgia, Kei lalu melihat ke jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya. "Tiga menit lagi menuju pergantian tahun. Tidak ingin meminta sesuatu?"

Yang ditanyai Kei hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih karena sudah membuat taun baru kali ini terasa berbeda, Kei," Tobio berbisik sangat pelan hingga Kei tak bisa menangkap semua kata-katanyaya karena suara kembang api yang satu-persatu mulai meluncur ke langit menutupi suaranya.

"Kau … apa?"

Tobio menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya menirukan kata-kata Kak Tooru saja," katanya yang sedikit berteriak agar suaranya tak teredam dengan suara bising kembang api di langit.

"Selamat tahun baru!"

Kei sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati dua orang di sampingnya berteriak serempak ketika jam tangannya akhirnya menunjukkan tepat jam dua belas malam. Ia bisa melihat Tobio tertawa dan sesosok bayangan yang sedari tadi mengganggunya juga ikut tertawa bahagia. Bayangan yang tengah duduk di samping kirinya itu adalah jiwa Oikawa Tooru yang ternyata masih tertinggal di dunia ini.

 _" 'Terima kasih karena sudah membuat taun baru kali ini terasa berbeda, Kei' adalah ucapan Tobio-chan tadi untukmu. Dia sangat berterima kasih padamu, begitu juga aku,"_ ucap bayangan Tooru yang mengerling pada Kei, _"Selamat tahun baru!"_ ucapnya ringan sebelum menghilang bersama angin musim dingin.

"Selamat tahun baru…."

"Hmm, selamat tahun baru juga, Tsukishima," Tobio membalas gumaman Kei dengan senyum lebar. Ah, senyum ini baru pertama kali diperlihatkannya pada orang lain, termasuk Kei.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk atau kita akan membeku," Kei buru-buru memalingkan pandangannya dari wajah tersenyum seorang Kageyama Tobio karena ia akan butuh bantuan pernapasan buatan jika terus melihat wajah polos nan langka milik pria berambut hitam tersebut.

Tobio tertawa lagi, "Jangan mengkambinghitamkan orang lain. Bilang saja kalau kau sudah sangat kedinginan sekarang," ia mengambil tongkatnya dan mulai berdiri. Kei refleks berdiri dan membantu Tobio agar posisinya stabil.

"Hati-hati, jalan menurun sedikit berbahaya." Kei menjulurkan tangannya pada Tobio.

"Aku benci dengan kondisi lemahku seperti ini, tapi apa boleh buat." Tobio menyambut sodoran tangan Kei dan menggenggamnya erat. Mereka lalu turun dari bukit tersebut dengan percikan bunga api yang masih silih berganti menghias langit malam di belakang mereka.

**-FIN-**


End file.
